$ {30.24 \div 0.42 = ?} $
${0}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 2 to the right.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{How many times does }42\text{ go into }{302}\text{?}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ $-$ ${8}$ ${302}\div42={7}\text{ with a remainder of }{8}$ $\text{How many times does }42\text{ go into }{84}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${84}\div42={2}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ $ {30.24 \div 0.42 = 72} $